My Major Guy Problem (BTW don't read if offended by Gay stories)
by ambreigns4ever143
Summary: Will Dean and Roman finally express their true feelings for each other? Or shut each other out even more then did before? Btw, I didn't pick a song you could listen to but you can listen to anything you want that fits the mood of romance, tragedy, slow pace you know... I am new to this so I hope you enjoy, btw you shouldnt read this if you dont like gay love stories
1. Chapter 1

*Btw, none of this is true, just something I made up and if you don't like it don't judge me and/or don't read it*

**Roman's P.O.V.(—) Dean's P.O.V. (~~)**

New York City, NY 9:47 p.m. Guys Night Out at Pizza Hut

Roman: "… WTF Seth you almost hit me in the face with your pizza!"

Seth: "Stop being a baby!" *snickers*

Roman: "Shut the fuck up Seth." *laughs and looks at him seriously; narrows eyes*

_Seth stops laughing immediately and turns away looking at the time._

Dean: *whispers to himself* "Why does he look so SEXY threatening others?"

Dean: "So guys where else are we going tonight? Because I am honestly really fucking bored of you guys little thing here."

-**Me too, why can't it just me and you alone together, in one room, and let destiny do the rest-**

Seth: "Whatever… plus we were planning to go to the bar but we kind of figured you get fucking WASTED!" *laughs hysterically*

Dean: "Isn't that the point of a Fucking Friday!?"

**~Why did we bring this asshole along? ~**

Roman: "Well Dean and I *winks and pinches Dean* are going back to the hotel after I pay the bill, so I wouldn't waste time Seth. Bye…"

Seth: "Okay, bye guys! I am going to try and get some "stuff" on the way so I may be home a little late…"

Roman &amp; Dean (in unison): "Alright!" *stare at each other longingly yet confused*

_Seth walks out of the door and leaves _

Dean: "Alright, now let's hit the bar!" *High five and hugs Roman*

Dean: *whispers under breath* "This is why I love you…"

Roman: "What?" **– I just want to stay in your arms as long as I live and kiss your forehead ever so slightly… -**

Dean: "I said that's what I love about you dude!" *punches arm playfully*

~I wish I could say I love you to you every day, I wish I could tell you how I really feel about you~

Roman: "whatever dude let's go!"

…

The Bar 10:32 p.m. G.N.O.

_Dean walks up to the bartender slightly drunk and sluggish and asks for another drink_

Dean: "Same as last time you kinky bitch!" *laughs*

Bartender: "I am sorry but I am not going to serve anybody who is going to insult me."

Dean: "Just take the fucking money and make my FUCKING drink!" *throws $13 on the table angrily*

Bartender: "Whatever..." *pushes drink across the table*

Dean: "Thank you. I love yoooouuu…." *gets up and walks into the crowd of people and starts partying*

Bartender: "Gay people these days." *sighs*

_Dean grabs another girl butt and starts partying and dancing around like an idiot and making people laugh, just having fun. He sung some karaoke with some random gal and almost got in a fight with somebody's husband that was 3x taller than him and really didn't care. He then starts humping an 18 year old girl and dances on the bar table (Let's say he did a lot of CRAZY SHIT!). Dean was having fun and like usual just didn't CARE! _

On the other side of the bar, Roman was sitting down at a table with a female, who suddenly had a great attraction to him. He didn't know why, but at the same time he didn't care and see where destiny takes this… hoping it was the start of a new relationship… since he couldn't have what he really wanted…

Roman: "So… what do you do for a living?"

Sasha: (mysterious female's name) "Does it matter? How about we go to the bathroom and have some real fun!?"

Roman: "I am up to anything you are pretty ol'e thang." *smiles and rubs her exposed thigh*

*Sasha drags Roman into the handicapped bathroom*

*Roman grabs her and pushes her upon the wall and brings her leg up to his hip and kisses her, she immediately starts grinding and Roman starts pulling up her dress, only to notice she had no underwear on at all, takes of her dress and she has money stuffed in her bra*

**-Maybe this is why she didn't want to tell me what her job is, fucking prostitute-**

*pushes her off quickly*

Roman: "Get the fuck off me you sluttish bitch! Awwwhh… I can't believed I just did that shit! You're a fucking prostitute! Gosh! Why would I fucking pay you for sex?"

Sasha: "whatever, doesn't matter now since you know already."

Roman: "I should have your ass ARRESTED!"

Sasha: "Shut up you gay asshole."

Roman: "how'd you know about that?"

Sasha: "Goodbye!" *walks into handicapped door and hurts her face*

Roman: "That's what you get ya' dumb bitch!"

Sasha: "I can't believe I thought you were sexy." *walks out and slams the door*

Roman:*whispers under breath* "I bet you still do…" **– she knows she does ***smirks***, why can't Ambrose be like that… I wish I could have him where I wanted -**

Roman: "I just wish I could go home right now… *sits on the sink and shakes head.* I wish Dean would understand…" *stands up and starts punching the wall*

…

Dean: "I am leaving this place, it smells like puke!" *walks out like a boss*

_Dean walks out to a bar about 5 blocks away from the one Roman is at, he seen Sasha but didn't want to interact with her, (still doesn't know about her and Roman) so he walks in the bar and tells the bartender to give him a light beer. He was greeted by the whole club and got some drinks. After he chugged down 4 cans of beer, he tried to sing Taylor Swift – Style with two other slightly less drunk girls. They sung their butts off but still sounded like shit, but everybody clapped for them anyway. Dean then bought more beers and had a chug race with his apparently new drunk best friend Kaylie, blonde, pretty, green eyes, pink pursed lips, tall about 5'4, and has a perfect curve in her bod. Kaylie finally won and the crowd carried them all the way to the karaoke stage again. "KISS! KISS! KISS!" the crowd kept continuously started chanting. Dean and Kaylie shrugged and kissed the heck out of each other and tripped over a cord. Kaylie then fell on top of Dean (both unharmed) and laughed. They then got up and started twerking on stage for everybody. Dean was happier than he ever been at a club, with all this attention, partying and a BEAUTIFUL female at his side. While this was happening Roman was dealing with complete hell back at the other club._

…

Roman: "Yes honey?"

Roman's Girlfriend: "Where are you? It's 11:13 at NIGHT! I am lonely, I missed you."

Roman: "Oh, I am having a guy's night out with my team, just chilling." *walks back and forth sweating, trying to sound cool."

Roman's Girlfriend: "Oh, well then when you're done, can you come to my house and we can cuddle? You know, maybe watch a movie and eat popcorn and maybe do a little something after…"

Roman: "Sounds good babe, can't wait to see you beautiful."

Roman's Girlfriend: "okay…" *giggles*

Roman: *stops walking* "Okay babe, see ya later, love you."

-I wish he could understand…-

Roman starts walking to the bar table and ask for a large cup of Jack Daniel Whisk.

Bartender: "Here you go buddy."

Roman: "Thank you."

_Roman continuously drinks until he couldn't anymore._

**-I hope all his worries would go away: about Dean, the club prostitute, my ex-girlfriend always want a little something out of him and finally will he be lonely for the rest of his life? Why is all of this happening, why is life so bad right now, I haven't been a bad boy but I am not always good, but EVERYBODY isn't innocent! Ugh! Roman get a hold of your damn self! I need to go RELAX! Go listen to some music… -**

_Roman pays for drinks, leaves club, pushes guards out the way and enters the car. He laid in the backseat, got his iPod and put his earphones in and turned his music up as loud as he could. He went to sleep as one of his favorite songs came on. After the song ended…_

Roman: "DEAN!"

_Roman runs out of the car to go find him running and bumping into people on the way and trips a couple times to find him. He looked through the whole bar and couldn't find him anywhere. He continued searching with no luck. He figured he wasn't having the luckiest day so he knew it may take him awhile to find him…_

Roman: *yells* "Dean? Dean?"

….

"CHUG! CHUG! CHUG!" Dean was having yet another chug contest after a couple games of beer pong. He was having fun until Kaylie finally had to leave with her boyfriend, he looked at the clock on the wall to see it was 12:27 a.m., he then started running out of the club to go look for Roman forgetting about Kaylie and all the fun and attention he had on this most AWESOME night ever.

...

"ROMAN!?"

"DEAN!?"

"WHERE ARE YOU? I CAN'T SEE YOU?"

"ME NEITHER! FOLLOW MY VOICE!"

"NEVER MIND THAT, I NEED TO TELL YOU SOMETHING!"

"ME TOO!"

_Roman finally spots Dean and pushes every obstacle in his way. He goes and grabs Dean and hugs him. He quickly lets go, afraid of what Dean might say._

Roman: "Where were you? I was freaking out!"

Dean: "I just went to another bar, and I like drunk A LOT OF fucking beers! But that is beside the point, Roman, I need to tell you something."

Roman: "Me too. And it's really important."

Dean: "So is mine."

Roman: "Can you just listen to me first?"

Dean: "No, Roman, all I got to say is..."

Roman: "No Dean, whatever man, I knew you wouldn't understand…" *face turns red and walks past him* -I knew he wouldn't understand-

Dean: "WAIT! ROMAN! Look just wait, I WAS TRYING TO SAY THAT I LOVE YOU!"

_Roman stops dead in his tracks._

Dean: "yes I am in love with you Roman and…"

Roman: "REALLY!? I mean, really? I thought you were straight bro?

Dean: " No, I am not, I want to be and try to be and I am not but if you feel like this is wrong then I will just.."

_Quickly turns away and gets grabbed by a muscular hand turned him around and Roman kissed Dean, they apparently didn't care that they were in public, but nobody stopped to stare, everybody had something to do or go (especially in the streets of New York)._

Roman: *finally let's go and ends the connections of passions* "I Love you Dean."

Dean: *hesitates in surprise* "Uh… *looks up into Roman beautiful grey eyes* ummm… *whispers* i love you too…

_Roman and Dean then left to the car, hand in hand, in love, wishing for the best as they got in the car. When they shut and locked the door. Roman grabbed Dean's blonde hair as he sat on his lap, kissing the older man's neck. _

*Roman suddenly stops*

Dean: "What?" *stares at Roman very confused*

Roman: "Let's wait till we get to the hotel, 'cause this is fucking aggravating and uncomfortable.

Dean: "Good idea Love!" *smiles and gets in passenger seat*

Roman: "Let's go babe!"

…..

Once they entered their hotel room, Roman quickly pinned Dean upon the wall and kissed him frantically, their kisses where wet and messy, their bodies rubbing against each other, in for complete hunger for each other. After a couple of minutes of endless pecks and smooches all over. They were rudely interrupted by a close neighbor….


	2. Chapter 2

Interrupted by a close neighbor…

Seth: WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON? DUDES YOU NEVER TOLD ME -…

Roman: Seth, calm down, you act like you never knew dumbass! *walks up to and chuckles at Seth stupid gaze*

Seth: I know, especially the way you two look at each other behind each other's back and how you guys always talk about each other *chuckles* IT WAS SO OBVIOUS you guys were perfect for each other, plus I honestly I really like Randy Orton but he seems like he isn't that kind of guy though… Well I am going to leave now and let you continue y'all little… –

Dean: MAN, SETH GET THE FUCK OUT!

Seth: Okay, Okay Man, SHEESH! *Slams Door*

Roman: *turns around* Back to…- *Dean grabs his face and kisses Roman and starts taking off his shirt while Roman gets a strong grip on Dean's hips as they walk closer to their bedroom door*

Roman: You ready babe?

Dean: *moans* yes…

*disappears into bedroom*

(…..)

D: *clings upon Roman and smiles while he stares at him sleep like a lovesick puppy* ~He looks sexy even when he is asleep, Love You Baby~ *he whispers aloud not knowing he is thinking out loud [#Classic Dean]*

R: *Turns to face Dean* Love you too Babe!

D: How can you hear my thoughts?

R: Because you were thinking out loud dude!

D: Oh… well at least I know you love me.

R: Of course I do, I loved you ever since ummm… I… don't remember but we can talk about this later okay? I am really tired… *yawns and turns and faces Dean* and you need to get sleep some too.

D: Okay. Okay, but this conversation will continue in the morning. *kisses Roman and goes to sleep lightly*.

(…..)

New York City, NY 1:08 p.m. Roman's Hotel

Roman got up, to see Dean asleep and snoring happily. – He looks so ADORABLE but he should have went to sleep earlier or we would have woke up IN THE MORNING – he thought as he stared at the time on the alarm clock. He walked out of the room, grabbed some jeans and a white shirt and headed to the shower. He didn't want to wake up Dean until he was done because he wanted to get lunch for the both of them before he woke up.

(…..)

Dean soon woke up after hearing the noise of the shower being turned off. He stared at the empty space in his bed and rubbed his eyes. He was so glad Roman was finally his, his and his only. He loved Roman ever since The Shield formed and Roman and he became the best of friends but he had more feelings then that. Today, he WILL figure out how is love feels about him today. Dean gets up grabs some clothes and runs into the bathroom to find Roman slicking his hair up into a bun, fully dress.

R: Finally, the princess has finally awoken! *chuckles*

D: Shut up! *smiles* Where you going?

R: I was going to grab some lunch but seems we can get room service while you are awake.

D: It's that fucking late?

R: Yeah! *laughs* I can't believe you didn't notice!

D: Shit! Okay, we'll get room service, just let me take a shower… *walks past him and gets in the shower*

(…..)

New York City 1:47 p.m. Randy's Hotel

Randy: Look at those fucking faggots! Ugh! Is this even legal?

Seth: Yep! Apparently… *rolls eyes*

Randy: Shut it smart ass! *shoves Seth*

Seth: Sorry, it's just *tilts Randy head close to his* you spend more time spying on them than you do paying attention to me.

Randy: Sorry, I know but why should they be a couple? I mean, why can't we be the only ones?

Seth: Because how society is… JUST FUCKING KISS ME!

*Randy lip kisses Seth while he moans slowly and quiet while Randy grabs his ass and pulls him close to him and kisses him aggressively while Seth slowly walks into the wall and gets pinned to the wall*

Seth: This is going to be fun… *falls on the couch*

(…..)

Randy's Bedroom

Seth: *sighs with relief* I love you

Randy: Love you too.

(…..)

Roman and Dean walked alone through the empty park. They got pretty bored and wanted to explore.

Roman: what shall we do first?

Dean: How am I supposed to know?

Roman: I don't know, maybe just sit down for a while just to cool off.

Dean: Okay… you know what… Shit! I dropped my phone, I will be right back, stay here okay!

Roman: Okay!

After Dean left, two men in black from head to toe jumped on Roman and put a bag over his head. And knocked him out unconscious, they took him into a shed and waited for Dean to come back. As Dean walked in, not paying attention to a shadow following him, he was grabbed and put a bag over his head. He screamed with great terror but the person ignored him, Dean then elbowed whoever was behind him and kicked whoever was in front of him and tried to make a run for it but tripped over Roman.

D: Roman!

R: Dean! What happened?

Randy: We'll tell you what happened… *knocks out Dean and Roman* Seth! Help me get them in the car!

Seth: Okay! *grabs Dean and drags him into Randy's car as Randy drags Roman*

They put them in the backseat and tried to get to their remote location before they awaken.

(…..)

Roman and Dean soon wake up in a dark place, not having a trace of where they were. All they know that they were chained and alone. They tried to escape but as they stood or moved around, if they moved within 3 feet away from their first location they fall or can't move anymore, plus the wall separating them didn't make it any better. They heard footsteps and flinched with fear. They turned on a light, it wasn't bright and it was the only light in the room so it made every corner of the room deadly.

Randy: Well, well, well, what do we got here! *walks up closer to Roman*

Roman: What do you want? Why am I here? WHERE IS DEAN? *clinches teeth*

Randy: Don't worry big guy, he is right here (as he points at the mirror next to him.)

Roman: DEAN!

Dean: Roman! *Scoots to the glass* Roman! *bangs on glass*

Roman: I can't hear him… I can only see him

Randy: Exactly! Good Luck, because you're going to need it.

Randy walks away slowly as a big, mysterious, dark figure walks closer to him. Roman tries to back away slowly and gulps but he stopped in fear when two people grabbed him from the side.

Dean: NO! *bangs on the wall harder* STOP! WHAT ARE THEY DOING!?

(Other side of the mirror)

Seth: They are going to cut his hair off…

Dean: What the Fuck! Why? *turns and faces Seth to see him fixing his hair in the mirror*

Seth: I'm just kidding, they are just going to…

Dean: *looks into the mirror to see Roman getting abused brutally* NO! WHY IS THIS HAPPENING!? WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?! You were my brother… *tears falls down his eyes*

Seth: You see, this is Randy's idea, he said if I didn't join his stupid plan, he would break up with me and kill you guys so I am what is actually keeping you alive.

Dean: Then why am I stilled CHAINED!

Seth: Randy has the keys…

Dean: Fuck man! *balls up and starts to cry*

Seth: Man, don't cry, it's okay. I have a plan. *whispers into Dean Ear*

Dean: *cries and whispers secretly* okay

Seth: Alright! Now take these okay… *winks*

Dean: *snatches the pills and pretends to swallow them and pretends to pass out while Seth fake punches and kicks him.*

(…..)

Roman was beat brutally by Brock Lesnar as Randy stood there watching and laughing as he planned his next evil plot. Randy shooed them away and waited till they heard a door slam to continue. Randy walked up to Roman.

Roman: Why are you doing this Randy?

Randy: Because I can! Plus how do you feel that your own BROTHER betray you!

Roman: *stares as Seth kicks Dean violently* No! Stop It! *bangs on glass*

Randy: Good Night Roman… *kisses Roman* because tomorrow, you are going to have to do whatever I SAY if you want him back safely.

Roman: *growls* "you can't do this…." *tries to pull away*

Randy: I just did! *slaps Roman* now Kiss Me!

Roman: *nervously kisses Randy*

Randy: Say you Love Me!

Roman: No! I Love Dean!

Randy: *slaps Roman again* I am going to try again, Say, YOU LOVE ME! *lifts his chin*

Roman: No…. (Cries)

Randy:*slaps Roman again*

Roman: I Love You… (Continues to cry)

Randy: That's what I thought… *kisses Roman and grabs Roman "stuff" while he turns away and moans *

Roman: *stares at Randy and tries not to breathe as he takes it all in and breathes as he nods yes and turns away*

Randy: *let's go* See you in the morning… *smirks*

(…..)

Seth and Dean's P.O.V.

Dean soon fell asleep to Seth's fake fighting.

Seth soon stopped to the sight of Randy, but it wasn't what he expected. He stared at him with great anger, he just wanted to rip those beautiful lips off his face and burn them for betraying with Roman like that. Who does he think he is for doing this to me? As Seth keeps thinking about Randy's betrayal and unloyalty, he kicks and punches the mirror. He was disgusted, sad and angry and just wanted to run away. He just wish he could kill himself. He stopped and walked out of the room as Randy exited.

(…..)

Seth: Hey babe? *walks in closer to Randy* wanna celebrate our success?

Randy: Of course! Just let me…-

Seth jumps on top of Randy as gravity pulls him down on the bed not giving him a chance to finish his job. He kissed him and immediately started ripping off his clothes. Randy then joined him and grew dominance over Seth. Seth smiled.

S: Take me away…

(…..)

Dean &amp; Roman's POV

They woke up to the doors slamming and looked at each other as Dean observed Roman's slightly messy hair and perfect face. While Roman stared into Dean's gray eyes and tears streamed down their eyes as they put their hands on the mirror as they aligned. They kissed the mirror as they began to feel the heat of their hands through the mirror.

D: I Love You (tear falls down his eye)

R: I Love You Too… (Tear falls down eye)

They soon went to sleep hands still on the mirror, hoping things will be better in the morning.


End file.
